


Simple

by rayfelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another quiet morning between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

It rains that morning, when the two of them wake up. The drops of water are heavy against the large kitchen window, slightly blurry from the steam that covers the glass from the inner side. Annie really should have opened it up to let the steam from the cooked breakfast and freshly made cups of warm drinks (coffee with two spoons of sugar and tea, the new kind with lemons Levi had decided to try out) float out. It was too late now for that now.

Levi mutters a small thanks when the girl places his part of the eggs and bacon before him, cup of tea clinks against the wooden surface of the old table soon after. Annie was good at the simple meals, ones that didn’t take too long to make. Levi was better at preparing dinner and lunch meals. Soups in particular, especially the ones with lots of vegetables and herbs that the blond liked so much. So they divided the kitchen chores, much like the ones outside of it. It was just easier like that. Both got to do whatever they were best at and wouldn’t complain afterwards.

They eat quietly, without words. Much like their whole relationships works. Silence was calming between the two of them, unlike how it was with other couples the two knew there was no need to fill it with mundane chatter and gossip about work and television shows. They communicated with gentle touches and looks, quiet words with nothing said too much.

“I’ll be late today.” Levi says after a while, with both palms wrapped around his cup. He takes a small sip from it, hums at the taste. “There’s supposed to be a quick staff meeting after closing, but I’m sure it will take a while. Hanji is in charge.” He adds the last part almost like an afterthought, as a way of explanation that wasn’t needed. But it was appreciated.

Annie nods once and that’s it. She looks outside, squints her eyes slightly at the remains of steam still clinging on the glass and then turns her head back to Levi. She yawns and gets up, takes the plates with her to load them into the dishwasher. “They said it might rain for the whole day. I think I might just stay home.”

Levi makes a small sound as he finishes the tea. He had to get ready and leave the small apartment soon for another work day at the small bakery a few blocks down. Come evening he’ll take a few of the leftover cakes and pastries back home for Annie - he knows the girl loves the strawberry cakes he makes most. Just like Annie knows Levi’s preferred tea brands by heart and always restocks in case they run out.

Some of their friends think that what they have is boring and more of a routine than a relationship. Neither of the two particularly care, though, and they just keep up what they had done until now. It’s easy. Comforting at times when there is no need for long and tiring explanations if just a simple ‘I’m tired’ is enough to let the other know what to do and how to react. Besides, a relationship doesn’t need to be loud and filled with energy to be exciting.

“Rest. Sleep some more.” Levi looks over his shoulder while he puts on his shoes. Annie leans against the wall behind her boyfriend and yawns once more. “Should I bring something from the store on my way back?” The man asks once he has the coat on.

“I’ll be fine. Go already.” Annie rolls her eyes and pushes away from the wall.

They don’t kiss goodbye when Levi leaves, just share small smiles before the front door closes behind Levi’s back. Now that the rooms are quieter than before Annie can turn on the television on a music channel and settle down with a book she had wanted to read for a while now.

Another small smile settles on her lips as she thinks back on the hickey at the back of Levi’s neck, the one he had obviously forgotten about and hadn’t hidden from the prying eyes of his colleagues before leaving. It was nothing exciting and flashy like their friends expected them to act from time to time, but this is still enough to freshen up their everyday life.


End file.
